Users may have a large number of photos, such as photos of friends, family, vacations, etc. A user may not have an organizational scheme and/or a mechanism for easily accessing the photos. The user may be unable to find a photo of a particular event, person, etc. In an example, the user may desire to find a photo of the user's grandmother, but because the user may not have stored the photos in an organized manner, the user may be unable to find the photo (e.g., photos of the user's grandmother may not be tagged as containing the grandmother or saved in a folder related to the user's grandmother). In an example, the user may remember a position of people and/or a person in a photo that the user may want to access, however, the user may not have a mechanism to search for the photo based upon the position of the people and/or the person. In an example, the user may remember a location in a background of a photo (e.g., the background may comprise a famous monument) that the user may want to access, however, the user may not have a mechanism to search for the photo based upon the location depicted in the background. Unfortunately, many applications and services may lack functionality for identifying photos based upon the background, the position of people in the photo, and/or the identity of the people in the photo.